Erika
Erika is the daughter of Grimmel the Grisly, she lives in his homeland village peacefully. Biography Erika was born to Almeta and Grimmel shortly before his retirement of killing dragons, her mother died when she was five years old, leaving Erika in Grimmel's care; sometimes other women in the village would look after her when her father went away, Erika would always miss him no matter how much time he was gone and welcomed him back with open arms. As she grew Grimmel began to have her more involved in his tasks, such as inventing things and how to shoot an arrow. Erika always loved those lessons and would ask to have more when she was bored, or have the lesson be longer when it ends. these lessons would come in handy as Erika's skills in those fields have polished to this day. Due to the time she spend with many women in the village, Erika has been taught how do to "woman" things such as how to cook, knit and how to take care of her skin and hair. sometimes she would make things for her father and give them to him after she was done or when he came back home, she still makes things for him to this day and will continue to do so. Erika was ten years old when she heard her father gloating to the villagers on how he took down another dragon, the villagers cheered and asked how he killed it which frightened her and ran to her room. when Grimmel came to check on her she cried as she told him he heard what he did and asked why he does it, he told her that dragons are menacing creatures which are a danger to the world. although Erika calmed down that night she started to have mixed feelings about dragons, and although trusted her father that he wanted to keep them safe, she hoped that there are dragons out there who are kind. As she grew she so did her beauty and mind, started at from afar by her looks and impressing people with her intelligence, she grew strong and independent. She still lives in the same village and knows everyone and everything there by heart. She spends her days training, cooking, knitting, drawing or walking around and talking with the locals and newcomers. Appearance Erika is a very beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair that falls to her waist, dark blue eyes and red lips, they all compliment her well with her fair skin; she is also quite tall and has a slender figure She wears a cream bodice over a black long-sleeved short with a white collar and brown boots, as well as a brown cape. Personality Erika is generally a kind girl which most outsiders find surprising given her father, however do not let that fool you as she can be cruel and ruthless just like him, she has her fathers mind and anger; a one dangerous move and she'll plan how to make you fall. She is also a bit playful and likes to tease no matter who she comes across (as long as they don't scare her), she's also very affectionate to her friends and family and tends to give them hugs or kisses on cheeks. As well to show her love she may make them gifts or cook them some food. Erika is also sometimes stubborn and wont back down unless she proven wrong or has no other choice, it mostly goes with her father on his opinions on dragons which will wither end in arguments or one backing down to avoid one. Erika had always been told that she is beautiful by her parents and people in her village, because of this she has become confident in her looks, although this is just for teasing and being playful; if someone where to give her compliments she turn into a blushing mess. She's a very smart indiviual, her high intelligence to have people fall into her hands. Erika also loves her father and missed him dearly when he was out on his 'missions', she knows of his work and had mixed reactions which she has vocalised to him; but at the end of the day she still loves him and will defend him from others. He is seen as a hero in their village and the villagers often refer to her as "the heroes kid/daughter". Many people see her as just a pretty face, but underneath that is a girl who might already have a plan to take you down if you cross her. Relationships Family = Grimmel: Erika has a close relationship with her father as he had been her only parent, despite his reputation to outsiders he was a very kind and gentle father, and also protective. He taught Erika almost everything she knows now, how to soot a bow, how to craft and think strategically and knowledge about dragons. Erika has mixed feelings about dragons and the work her father does, sometimes they get into arguments about it but at the end of the day they still love and care for each other. Erika seems to be the only person Grimmel genuinely cares for and worries for her well being and is protective over her, especially around people who fancy her. He doesn't want to see her in hard situations, which is the reason why he had Erika stay in the village.. Almeta: Erika seemed to have a close relationship with her mother before she died, she wears her mothers necklace and keeps a picture of her on the wall in their house. |-| Romantic = Lily: Erika met Lily when the woman brought her father back home after his battle with the Dragon Riders, Erika gave her her upmost thanks and gifted her with many baked goods. The two quickly became friends, and over a few months began to have feelings for each other but never acted upon them in fear on what other people would say, mostly Erika about her father as she doesn't know where he stands on same sex relationships. Trivia * Her favourite colour is purple.